The present invention relates to x-ray optical systems.
Researchers have long employed focusing x-ray optics in x-ray diffraction experiments to increase the flux incident on a sample and to thereby increase the signal to noise ratio. A focusing optic increases the flux through a sample by directing a large number of photons from a source. Moreover, by positioning a detector near or at the focus of the optic, resolution of the system can be greatly improved.
The intensity of conventional x-ray beam systems, however, is limited by the brilliance of the source that can be achieved without damaging the source target. Although a large optic, such as an ellipsoidal optic or a parabolic optic with a large capture angle, can deliver high flux, the cross section of the x-ray beam and divergence tends to be too large to be fully utilized. Improving the performance of an x-ray beam system by increasing the brilliance of the source is typically limited or too costly.
In view of the above there is a need for an improved x-ray optical system that produces high-intensity x-ray beams.